earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Heretic Saga Prelude
Characters * Pat Dugan * Ystina * Jacqueline Pemberton * Green Arrow * Star-Spangled Kid * Greg Saunders * Kiana Barnes Location * Coventry Cove Apartments, The Coventry, Gotham City, NJ * January 7th 2015, 0917 Local Time VOX Archive * Star-Spangled Kid: Is there anything I can do to help? * Kiana Barnes: Best thing you can do, kid, is to give her some space. * Star-Spangled Kid: sigh That sounds a lot like you're telling me to be patient... * Kiana Barnes: Because I am. * Star-Spangled Kid: scoff Fine... sigh, clatter * Greg Saunders: You know, kid, you did pretty good in there. * Star-Spangled Kid: Yeah? Well, not to brag or anything, but I am a full-fledged superhero. * Greg Saunders: It shows... chuckle Hey, you know what? I got something for you... Here you go. * Star-Spangled Kid: Your hat? What do I want with-? * Pat Dugan: Courtney... * Star-Spangled Kid: What? It's all sweaty and... is that a bullet-hole? * Greg Saunders: Sure is, kid... Better there than here, I say. tapping forehead * Star-Spangled Kid: I guess, but... Souvenirs aren't really my thing. That's more of KF's thing... Unless... Are you saying this is some sort of lucky hat? * Greg Saunders: It served me well enough. * Pat Dugan: Psst... Kid? Take the damn hat... Trust me on this. * Star-Spangled Kid: I guess... Okay... But what will you wear? It sort of goes with your whole... look. * Greg Saunders: You know what, Kid? You wear my hat and I'll wear your colors, how about that? * Star-Spangled Kid: You trying to muscle in on my theme? * Greg Saunders: chuckle No, ma'am... Just payin' respect to my newest hero is all. * Star-Spangled Kid: I'm your hero? Really? * Greg Saunders: Yes, ma'am. * Star-Spangled Kid: The Shining Knight and Green Arrow are in earshot and I'm your hero? scoff Don't patronize me, cowboy. * Greg Saunders: I'm not. What you just did, facing the Sheeda like that, that was impressive. I've seen grown-men cry when confronted with the likes of the Queen of Terror. No joke. What you did in there, Kid, some would say was impossible, and that... That makes you mighty. * Green Arrow: For once, Agent Saunders, it seems that you and I agree on something. * Star-Spangled Kid: chuckle Agree? Wait... chuckle I'm Green Arrow's hero, too, now?! No way! giggle Does that mean I can join the Justice League now?! That's what this means, right? Right?! * Green Arrow: Whoa... Hold on there. My pick has already been spoken for but I'll put in a good word with the Founders. I think it's about time we show the duo of Stars & STRIPES a little appreciation. You two have been doing some real impressive work lately, not to mention last night... * Pat Dugan: That's kind of you, Green Arrow... but... sigh I know we got Jackie back... or whatever's left of her, at least... but... but- * Greg Saunders: It came at a cost. I know... sigh * Pat Dugan: Damn high cost at that. Sylvester... Ted... * Ystina: Shelly... * Greg Saunders: sigh Well, everybody dies, Pat. A wise man once told me that somewhere there's a reaper carrying a ticket with your name on it. The trick is dying of old age before it finds you... but what Sly did today was more noble. He went out on his own terms. That crazy fool saw his daughter in the thick of it, while the rest of us were battle-blind. He fought harder than any of us to break that line of defense. * Ystina: It's true. Sylvester fought bravely to the very last moment... and then some. He would have made a fine Knight of the Round. sigh Shelly deserved better though. She did not deserve to be forgotten. * Greg Saunders: We don't know what happened to Shelly. For all we know that rift that swallowed her up took her somewhere nice, safe, and with a great view. Hell, for all I know she could be kicking back a cold one and toasting our memories. We'll find her, Tina... * Ystina: scoff I'll hold you to that, cowboy. * Greg Saunders: I'm sure you will, old timer... and as for Ted? He's stronger than he looks... I'm sure he'll be just fine. * Pat Dugan: Maybe. We'll see what Chuck has to say... Speaking of Chuck, shouldn't we take Jackie to him? * Greg Saunders: No. Chuck's a bit busy with poor Ted... Plus, truth be told, I'm a bit troubled by what Tenebrae said... If it's true, if Jackie's part-Fae, then she's better off in Kiana's hands. Kiana knows her way around Sheeda anatomy. * Green Arrow: Is that so? * Kiana Barnes: sigh Only because he's made me do an autopsy or... nine. This is actually my first living specimen. * Pat Dugan: So it's true then? She is a Sheeda? * Kiana Barnes: Mm-hmm... As far as I can tell. I did the cold iron test. She had a minor reaction. I'd guess she's a quarter Sheeda? Maybe less? * Green Arrow: Uh... I know a few good doctors. Some with actual licenses. I can have one here within the hour. Are you sure-? * Greg Saunders: I'm sure. Kiana's got this... Don't you, Kiana? * Kiana Barnes: sigh Sure... I got this. * Greg Saunders: Rounding back to Ted for a second... Pat, do you need me to put his, uh, stick in a DEO vault or anything? * Pat Dugan: scoff What? No. I can take care of it until Ted gets back on his feet. Besides, it's useless unless it was given to someone. * Star-Spangled Kid: Wait, seriously? * Pat Dugan: Mm-hmm. Some safety feature Ted managed to install in it. * Greg Saunders: Still, that thing's got quite a bit of juice. I'd feel a hell of a lot better knowing it wasn't falling into the wrong hands- * Star-Spangled Kid: footsteps You know, when y'all sent me and Ted through the rift first, he handed me this thing- clatter He told me to take care of it for him, right before he collapsed... clatter And then he called me "Stargirl". thrum, sidereal crackle Oh-ho-ho... * Pat Dugan: Courtney Elizabeth Whitmore, be careful with that thing, it isn't some toy- * Star-Spangled Kid: scoff I know, Pat. I'm not the "Kid" anymore, okay? Didn't you hear me? I'm Stargirl now. I got this- sidereal pulse Oops... * Jacqueline Pemberton: scream, huff, huff, huff Wait... Where? This... I'm... huff, sob, huff It wasn't... Not dreaming... Then... gasp weep: Daddy? Trivia and Notes * Part of the Heretic Saga Storyline. * Story continues in VOX Box: Heretic Saga 1. * Debut of Jacqueline Pemberton and Kiana Barnes. * Courtney Whitmore becomes Stargirl. * Stargirl and STRIPES joined the Justice League in 2015. Green Arrow had already nominated Tomorrow Woman for his pick. Courtney was sponsored by Wonder Woman and Pat was sponsored by Superman. * The hat Greg gave Courtney can be seen in her civilian portrait. Links and References * VOX Box: Heretic Saga Prelude Category:VOX Box Category:Pat Dugan/Appearances Category:Ystina/Appearances Category:Jacqueline Pemberton/Appearances Category:Oliver Queen/Appearances Category:Courtney Whitmore/Appearances Category:Greg Saunders/Appearances Category:Kiana Barnes/Appearances Category:Justice League/Appearances Category:The Society/Appearances Category:Seven Soldiers of Victory/Appearances Category:Coventry Cove Apartments/Appearances Category:The Coventry/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Heretic Saga Storyline